Love Hurts
by So Klueless
Summary: well...they're both in college and ayame still mourns over the day kouga chose kagome over her but what happens when they meet again kagome bashing R
1. Chapter 1

Love Hurts

"I can't believe you would do this to me" said a little girl with a shaky tone pain clearly written across her face

"GOD!!! Leave me alone! I don't like you I never did!"screamed an angry 12 year old boy

'_I thought he loved me'_

"you promised!!!" she screamed

"Ayame!! It wouldn't work I'm am man you're a stupid little girl, I DON'T LOVE YOU!!!" Kouga screamed at the top of his lungs in the middle of the park he grabbed kagome and ran away

' _that's the last thing I ever heard kouga say to me since'_

_Ayame's POV_

" **How can the words of a 12 year old boy still haunt me?" she asked herself**

" **Maybe because you loved me and still do" a rather familiar voice came from behind her **

**End pov**

Ayame turned around to see the person she loved and hated the most

"wh-what are you doing here" Ayame stuttered

"I go to school here too duh!!" kouga said wearing his trademark smirk

"that give you no right to com-"she was stopped by his lips meeting hers

_Kouga's POV_

'_if this is what it takes to shut her up' _

End pov

Ayame pushed kouga away

"You can't just walk in here and expect to be forgiven you hurt me sooo much you wouldn't know" she said with a painful expression "or you just didn't care" she said in a whisper

"it's not that I didn't care, it's just that kagome was a woman and you were a girl"

"I can't believe you, your such a pig" Ayame shouted as she slapped him across his face

She stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes she would not let him see her cry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame had just gotten back to her room when a letter was slipped under the door

_Dear Ayame, _

_Please forgive me I was stupid I would love to make it up to you _

_I have not been with kagome for 2 months I've moved on _

_Love,_

_Kouga_

A small smile appeared on her face and then she realized what was going on

She ran following kougas sent to the library

' _I'm surprised someone as stupid as kouga would be in the library'_

_She walks in the library to see him sitting there actually reading_

"Sooooo……….." Ayame said as she took the seat next to kouga

" oh hey whats up?"

"nothing I got your letter" She said getting angry

"oh that's great me and kagome went out for a while but then we split"

"in other words she left you" ayame said really not In the mood for his lies

"well….yea , for the hanyou"

"so I'm your rebound?"

"well….."

" oh i get it, the girl of your dreams leaves you so you go for the second best right"

"it's not like th-" interrupted by ayame

"this is low kouga even for you, I loved you.. hey while we're here let's just let's just let it ALL out i still love you!" she shouted

getting a sshhh from the librarian

" well...i like you" he said hoping not to get hit

to bad he got hit

SLAM!!!

read & review


	2. ouch!

Hey evry1i got some reviews I was kinda surprised so0o0o0o here ya go!!

**Someone new**

Ayame's pov

'_I can't believe him' _ she was stopped by an arm grabbing her waist

" look I said I liked you , you should be happy" kouga said

"no, I shouldn't be you don't care about anything but yourself"

"there are a million girls who would love to be with me right now" he said smirking

She was holding back tears _'I won't let him see me cry'_ " well right now I'm not one of them"

Kouga's pov

'_huh, ummm no one has ever said that before' (lol yea running out of ideas)_

'_I guess I'll go apologize'_

He's outside her door knock knock "ayame it's me"

Ayame takes her head out of her pillow " that's really great " sarcastically

" look I'm really sorry"

" well you should be"

" well you gotta admit kagome was really cute"

Ayame walked to the door opened it and smiled an evil grin

'_oooooh please don't hit me!!!'_

_Too bad ayame threw her alarm clock and hit kouga right in the had _

' _ooooowww!" _

" _hmm!!! JERK!"_

_Hey evry1 sorry for not updating for a while I'll back soon I want 3 reviews sound fair enuf much luv _


	3. anger! and happiness?

Anger!!!!!

_Ayame laid quietly on her bed when kouga walks through the door and kissed her_

" _I love you ayame"_

"_kouga I love you too"_

" _your gonna be late it's time to wake up" _

"_what?" _

" _AYAME WAKE UP!!!!!!"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" huh?" ayame asked confused

" you fell asleep during class " kouga said as he smirked " stood up late last night thinking about your favorite wolf? "

" not until hell freezes over"

" well u know I lo-" he was interrupted by the announcements ( all I could think of)

" ATTENTION STUDENTS THERE WILL BE A VALENTINES DAY DANCE TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL SO GRAB YOURSELF A PARTNER AND I'LL SEE YOU THERE HAVE A NICE DAY "

Ayame was standing there waiting to hear what he was gonna say

" what? "

" wanna go to the dance with me? "

" ummmm…no"

" why not"

" because"

" please I'll make it up to you I swear"

"I…err….um…..FINE!!!!

'_yes now I can….' Kouga grinned pervertedly _

**WHAM!!!!**

" OUCH!! Ayame what was that for? "

" YOU WERE THINKING IT"

He looked down at what he just got hit with

It was a ruck that had a note rubber banded to it

" see you tomorrow kouga"

Love,

Ayame

HEY every1 it the one and only just thought 2 update again and say thanks to all my faithful reviewers


	4. authors note

Hey evry1 I'm soooooo sorry about this but I'm gonna need a little longer 2 date reli reli sorry

And to sum of my reviewers I DO try hard on my fics sooo if u do not like it tuff, but 2 my faithful reviewers THANK YOU lol


End file.
